nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Suit Samus
Zero Suit Samus is simply Samus Aran without her distinctive, orange power suit. She first appeared in this form as a playable character in Metroid: Zero Mission. Appearances Metroid: Zero Mission In Metroid: Zero Mission, Samus loses her abilities shortly after battling Mother Brain, left only with a Zero Suit and an Emergency Pistol. But she manages to defeat the Space Pirate Mother in the end. Metroid Prime series Zero Suit Samus only appears in the ending cutscenes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime Hunters, and in the opening and endings in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Metroid: Other M Samus appears in a cutscene where she's being reinstated after returning from Planet Zebes. A countdown starts, and soon after, Samus escapes the Bottle Ship in her Zero Suit. Zero Suit Samus also appears in the ending to Metroid: Samus Returns if the player beats the game under 4 hours on standard difficulty. Samus appears in different outfits based on the original Metroid and Metroid Fusion depending on the difficulty. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Zero Suit Samus makes her first debut as a playable character. Her Final Smash, Power Suit Samus, in which she forms energy then pulling in items and opponents, dealing 25 - 26% damage while spinning and 10% when she regains her suit. Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary In The Subspace Emissary, Zero Suit Samus breaches the base of the Subspace Army, soon after, she notices Pikachu's electrical power being drained and sets it free. After defeating two Shadow Bugs she recovers her Power Suit. Her name on the character select screen is misspelled "Zaro Suit Samus". Special Moves * Standard Special: Paralyzer * Up Special: Plasma Wire / Boost Kick * Side Special: Plasma Whip * Down Special: Flip Jump * Final Smash: Power Suit Samus / Gunship Trophies Zero Suit Samus : "Samus Aran without her mighty Power Suit. In this condition, she does not have the firepower she's famed for but is in full possession of the agility and athleticism she gained through her childhood training with the Chozo. Without the armor, she's also much, much faster. The weapon she carries is a self-protection device known as a Paralyzer that stops enemies cold." :GBA - Metroid: Zero Mission Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Zero Suit Samus returned as a playable character, this time being a seperate character from Samus (e.g. Zelda and Pokémon Trainer). Some of her Special Moves were later replaced by her Up Special, Boost Kick, and her Final Smash, Gunship. Alternate Costumes Zero Suit Samus has 7 alternate costumes to choose from. Her white and orange costumes resemble the outfits from Metroid Fusion and her blue outfit from Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission. Other Appearances Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse In the Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse, which was published by Nintendo, the character Ruka Minazuki can wear two Nintendo themed costumes, one of Luigi (because of Luigi's Mansion, which like this game is centered around the super natural) and Zero Suit Samus. Gallery Trivia * One the Boxing Ring stage, Zero Suit Samus has a description in the backgound which is "The Warriors Within", it the UK version it's, "Low Armour, High Agility", and in the European Spanish as La Bella Guerrera Galáctica (The Beautiful Galactic Warrior). * In other language versions of Smash Bros., this version of Samus is either referred to as "without armor/suit" (Samus Sans Armure in French/'Samus Sans Combinaison' in Canadian French) or Zero Samus (in both Spanish versions). The only versions to properly translate "Zero Suit" are German, Portuguese and Italian. External links * [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Zero_Suit_Samus_(SSB4) Zero Suit Samus (SSB4) at SmashWiki] * Zero Suit Samus at Wikitroid Category:Playable characters Category:Metroid characters Category:Metroid suits Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes